Lucas Jackson
Lucas Jackson is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream. He is portrayed by Ben Barnes. He was one of the three Screams. He was killed by Sam Stone. Biography After school, Lucas and William are arguing about something and go later back to their home. In the English Lesson, Mr. Robinson and the class are talking about Logan's death. Lucas Jackson thinks it was Isabelle. She was the only one with him. Don says that she won't kill her boyfriend. Mr. Robinson thinks it was an unknown victim with a mask. What a bastard to wear a mask, David says. Jason is sitting behind Sarah and bullies her again, but nobody sees it. In the lesson Gym, the class talks about it again. It is sure Isabelle, Lucas says. She kills all people that are close to her. Bruce disagrees, and they have a talk fight. Charlotte Cole is also disagreed and helps Bruce. The teacher stops the fight. That night, good friends Matthew and Don are playing FIFA 17 with each other. The door is opened. They don't hear it. Don says he goes upstairs. He walks on the stairs where he is grabbed by Lucas as the Scream. Matthew is playing further. Don escapes up. He goes to his room and closes the door. The door is slam by Lucas. He destroys a lamp and picks it up. Don stays on his bed. Lucas electrocutes him. After a half hour, Matthew notices that Don isn't coming back. He walks upstairs and searches everywhere. He can't find Don. Later he finds him hung up and killed. He is shocked. Later Lucas as the Scream again stands behind him. He turns to him. The Scream uses his knife. Later the wall is shown with blood. The next day on school, it is Halloween, and everybody is excited for the Halloween party tonight. Nobody cares even about Don's and Matthew disappearance. In the lesson maths, they are again discussing who is the Scream. Lucas still thinks ot is Isabelle, who is back in the class with Bruce. Isabelle and Bruce say a reason why it can't be Isabelle. That night, Jayden is with Sarah. They also kiss each other. But something is hitting the window. Jayden wants to look what it is and opens the window. Above Lucas as the Scream is with an axe and stabs it in Jayden's head. He dies and falls out of his house. Sarah sees it and screams and picks up her axe. But it is stopped by somebody behind her. She watches behind her, where she sees David as the Scream standing. He removes his mask to let see his face to Sarah. But suddenly she is stabbed in her belly by the Scream. A lot of blood fells outside her. The Scream chops off her head and kills her. The two Screams pick up the two bodies and throw them in the trash can. Sam find it weird and goes to his house. The house is empty and nobody is home. Jayden's parents are always not home. The door is open and he goes inside. He searches everywhere and finds their bodies. He is shocked. But there is somebody is else is also in the house. A man with a mask stays behind him. Hello, Sam, he says. Who the hell are you? The scream goes with his hands to his mask and picks it up, showing his face. Sam is very surprised. It is Lucas Jackson!!! Surprised Lucas says. You killed Jayden!! Sam says very angrily. Yes hahaha (angry laugh). I killed that bastard. Also his stupid girlfriend. Sam is even angrier and attacks him. Sam slams him away into a door. They fight further on the stairs and fall of it. They fight further to the kitchen. Lucas picks up his knife and throws it to Sam. He misses. Sam opens a drawer and picks up a knife and throws it in Lucas. He also picks up the other knife and throws it in Lucas' head in his brains. Lucas fell to the ground and dies. On the same time, another Scream walks in the house and finds the dead Lucas. He is very angry and wants revenge. Relationships Allies * David Parker † - Colleague * Mette Lewis † - Colleague Enemies * Sam Stone - Rival turned Killer * Jayden Parkinson † - Rival and Victim * Matthew Smith † - Victim * Don Carpenter † - Victim * Sarah Adams † - Enemy * Isabelle Fletcher - fugitive * Bruce Wakefield - Rival * Noa Knight * William Wilson * Emma Graham † * Jason King † * Rudy Robinson † * Julie Paine † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell * Charlotte Cole * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:SwitzerlandDormammu